Rebel Love
by DestielIsMyOtpSabrielIsSoAwww
Summary: Vampire/Werewolf AU. SLASH FIC! Do not read if slash offends you! Please! All characters except OC's are owned by CW. Co-authored with Megzy-girl. Go check out her page out! Reviews are appreciated as this is our first published fic! Rated M for later chapters. Dean's Clan is having difficulties with Castiel's werewolf Pack. Can anything save peace in the valley? Destiel Sabriel
1. Chapter 1

Rebel Love

The Meeting

As night fell across the land, you could hear every clan shouting at the top of their lungs. I sigh heavily, "Sam, is everyone ready for the meeting?"

Sam, my brother and co-leader, walked up with all the grace of a tiger, "Yes, but Jo is still too sick to move." a low guttural growl escapes me, I hate seeing my Clanmates hurt!

"Alright; then let's get ready to go." my Clan controls a large area of land north of the only human city left, the city of Mithlond.

The monthly meeting between the four Clans that controlled the valley was a time for peace and friendship normally. However the Werewolf pack Castiel leads, live on the opposite side of the valley. They were growing restless and confrontive with the Vampire Clans that controlled the rest of the valley. This meeting will be the most important yet in keeping peace in the valley. "All right everyone let's move out!" I yell, the Clan sweeps from the camp into the large clearing where the meeting's are generally held.

"Greetings!" called Joey, leader of the Clan that lived west of mine, " Dean! How has your Clan been? Have you met my mate Jerry? Is Sammy doing good? What about Bobby? He was always such a crazy guy!" as always the energetic leader left me confused but smiling as the other vampire pulled a handsome, grey-haired vampire into the conversation.

"Greetings" the man nodded, smiling warmly at me, clutching the laughing vampire leader to his chest before kissing him.

"How has your clan been, Joey?" I ask, unable to sit still really.

"Same old..same old. Those wolves have been getting on my nerves though." the other leader bared his fangs.

A slight shiver runs up my spine, I've heard tales of the small leaders' legendary protectiveness of his Clan, "Which Pack is bugging you the most?" I casually pace in front of Joey.

"That werewolf pack!" Joey bursts out angrily, slamming his fist into a nearby boulder.

"Castiel's?" I ask, cocking my head to the left a bit.

The werewolves have been feisty as of late but I didn't know they were being belligerent enough to anger the other Clans like this. "Yes! I caught three of his pups hunting on my land! Can you believe it? I dragged them back to their leader myself!" Joey bares his fangs and growls.

"Well we're going to have to discuss this at the meeting then." I call out for Sam to help keep everyone calm as the scent of wet dog filled our noses, "Son of a bitch..." I press my nose into the sleeve of my jacket hoping the smell would go away. I turn, watching as a number of small, lithe shapes emerge from the woods. Unlike the Vampires, few of the Wolves went to talk with the other Clans. One of the few that do is a shortish wolf who I happen to know is named Gabriel. However most stay tight-knit together, watching us.

Castiel, the Wolves leader, changes back into his human form, stalking up to the other leaders. Megan, the leader of the eastern Clan, greets Castiel with a sort of more friendly kiss, "Where's your last Clan Vamps?" her words reek of venom.

I close my eyes and try to focus on Duncan's Clan of rebellious Vamps. I hear obscure shouting, limbs breaking off and the ocassional fallen Vamp landing on the rougher ground below. "They're coming, dog." I sneer, baring my fangs.

"Dean!" Sam hisses, "Seriously? Bobby even said that one wrong move and we're all fucked!"

"Sammy, not now! Plus Duncan and his guys are here anyways." I say as a head of jet-black hair flies past and lands mere inches in front of Castiel.

"So where's the party at?" his body is clothed in dark, rough material that definately is flexible because he suddenly crouches and smirks, "DEAN! Didn't know you'd bring snacks!" he bears his blood-red gaze on me and I back away. Out of the corner of my eye I see Sammy, Joey, and the other Vamps shift defensively, watching Duncan carefully.

Duncan is notorious for his snarkiness and attitude along with his jet-black hair and deep blood-red eyes, "Duncan...seriously? Whatever happened to trying to keep peace between each other?" I run a hand through my hair and try not to breathe in the scent of wet dog and fresh Vamp blood that stained the front of his shirt.

"Who's the main leader?" a very pronounced voice silences all small talk, "Well, who is it?" I turn my head and meet the most piercing blue eyes that belong to Castiel, the Leader of the Wolves.

"I am." I step forward and shove my hands in my pockets, "Whatcha need dog?" I try to act cool.

"May we speak in private?" he nods his head in the direction of my cabin.

"Dean..." I hear Sam whisper.

Ignoring Sam, I shrug my shoulders and lead the way, "Why-"

He grabs my chin and violently jerks my head to the side, "Dean Winchester; the infamous bad boy of the North..." I feel my fangs bite into my lower lip, breaking skin, "Hungry? Pissed? Aroused?" Castiel lets me go and I rub my jaw.

"Son of a bitch... You're lucky I heal fast dog!" I spit.


	2. Chapter 2

A Forbidden Kiss

I watch Castiel as he paces around the small living room, "What do you need?" I lounge on the beaten up sofa, "Unless you just wanted some of me." I lick my lips and smirk, that seems to affect him.

As his eyes narrow, I hear the sounds of fighting outside. Moving to the window I watch as one of Duncan's young Vamps challenges Joey to a fight. Cas walks up behind me. " Is that all you Vamps do? Fight each other?"

I reply, "No. Duncan's Clan have always been confrontative with everyone. Watch, this Vamps dead."

As we stand there watching, Joey and the young Vamp I hear someone call Michael, step into a circle of Vamps and begin circling each other. Michael lunges first, but Joey dodges and grabs the younger Vampire's shoulder, whipping him around and biting at his throat. Michael screams, but Joey does not release him until he sinks to the ground, lifeless. "Anyone else want to go?" I hear Joey call out, but Duncan's Clan have learned their lesson and they all back away carefully. I look at Castiel, "So,what did you think?"

"I think that you should keep your Clans from killing each other." I sigh, he obviously doesn't understand, so I try to explain.

" It's kinda like natural selection. The strongest Vamps become Clan leader because they have proven they are strong enough to protect their Clan. Don't you Wolves have a similar system?"

He replys, watching me carefully " No, with us it's hereditary. Oldest pup of the Alpha is the next siblings they have become Betas." I blink,surprised.

"So...you're telling me that you were literally born to be a leader?" I move to in front of the broken down fire-place and look at the last picture of my dad, mom, Sam and I together.

"Yes, and it gets quite annoying sometimes." Castiel just pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I bet, my Clan can be a handful sometimes" I chuckle and lean against the jagged bricks.

Before I can even think, Cas has my hands pinned at my sides, the sharp rock biting into my bare flesh. I bite down on my lower lip, I have to stay calm! I'm the fucking Leader of the largest Clan. How is one stupid Wolf doing this to me!? I avert my gaze and that's automatically a bad idea...Cas closes the distance and presses his lean body against mine. I can feel the beating of his heart through my jacket and shirt, I lean forward and press our lips together. He tastes like sun, fresh air and power, I feel his grip loosen and I bring my hands up and tangle them in his soft messy brown hair, "Some Vampire you are." he growls and grabs a fistful of my hair and yanks my head back, bearing my neck, "Others feed off their Master?" he notices the scarred over bites and smriks.

"It's called fighting and pretty sure you have bat-" before I can finish my sentence, his lips are back on mine and his grip loosens as the kiss deepens. As I gasp, his hands travel over my body, causing sensations i hadn't felt in years."Stop Castiel, we should wait." I say." Old-fashioned are you?" he says "Also, call me Cas."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Shadows Deepen**

As Cas and I leave, I see everyone starting to get ready to leave and head back to their respective territories, "Sam!" I hiss, "What happened?" I look about, searching for any sign of negotiated peace.

"Well while you were...uh...busy with Castiel; we decided to try to keep things the same but will have another meeting next week on their territory." Sam runs an exhausted hand through his hair and starts heading back towards our place, "What happened in there exactly? I mean...well usually you let no one in our place after what happened..." to mom and dad hangs dreadfully above us, "It's just not like you Dean; that's all."

"I know Sammy and well, I can't refuse Castiel's request when it means possible peace between our groups. So yeah gotta do what the dog says." I hold the door open for Sam and lock it firmly shut behind me, "Speaking of which who were you talking with out there?" I will sometimes sneak into his head and spy on my Sammy.

He just sighs, "Really? It was just this cool guy named Gabriel; we only talked about trying to make peace." I could tell he was lying but I didn't push him further, "Why do I smell wet dog on you?" Sam presses his nose against my collarbone, "What did that son of a bitch do to you?" "Nothing Sammy, just a little fooling around. No more than you and Gabriel have done in the past." Sam looks shocked and I smile at his surprise, "What, did you think I wouldn't find out? I know quite a lot about the happenings of my Clanmates. Of course I would know Sammy."

As we walk, I notice Ellen pacing outside of her tent. We walk up carefully, "Ellen, how's Jo doing?"

She jumps a little at the sound. "Dean! She's not doing too well I'm afraid. The disease is spreading throughout her body. I can't believe my baby girl might die." Tears began to form in her eyes at the thought.

"Ellen, listen to me,you've got to stay strong for Jo. Do you know if there's any cure?" I grab her shoulders and look into her tear filled eyes.

"There's a rare herb feverblight,but…"

"But what Ellen?" I whisper.

"It's in the Wolves territory! Dean, how are we supposed to get to it?" she screams and draws a few stray eyes.

"Ellen...listen. Sammy and I can go get it for Jo." I look up at the lightening sky and chew nervously on my bottom lip, "If we left now we'd make it there by high noon."

"Will you boys be okay? And what would Bobby say about it?" Ellen starts rambling and thankfully Bobby appears.

"What are you boys planning to do now?" Bobby is the shortest one in my Clan but his sass and attitude make up for the height difference, "You better not be going to those damn Wolves!" Sam and I just stand there, "Idjits...well I ain't helping you out this time!"

"We know Bobby and Sammy let's go!" I turn quickly on my heels and break out in a sprint knowing Sammy would be right behind me.

"DEAN! WAIT UP!" I turn my head around and see Sam catching up quickly, "Do you know where to go even?"

I slow down and keep pace beside him, "Of course I know where to go so keep up with me!" I speed up again and occasionally cast a glance behind me to make sure Sam is following me.


End file.
